The Thing About Pokémon
by SosoAndGlaceon21
Summary: Every weird or funny fact of Pokémon... Just for fun! With Kecleon352!
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

Hi! Here, I will write down some strange things about Pokémon. Watch out for some sarcasm and humor! Continuation from my previous account that I cannot access, SosoAngGlaceon :)

* * *

#1  
Of course, the usual- "THEY LET TEN-YEAR-OLDS RUN AROUND THE REGION WITH HUGE BITING MONSTERS TO BATTLE OTHER HUG BITING MONSTERS?"

But you've got to admit, a country with random teens and pre-teens that run around beating up the teams of licensed adults is sorta strange... and dangerous... like Roughbacks...

Still, I guess you can say "It builds the character of kids!" and stuff. But... not really.

That's it for today! Stay tuned for better things... this one sucked. :'("


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgetting Names

* * *

Ahhh... Another original...

* * *

In the original games, Professor Oak would go up and be all blah, blah, blah... He'd ask you to tell your name. Then he'd introduce you to your own friend.

That's crazy enough, that you would need to be introduced to your friend and rival. Then Oak would say that this rival's his grandkiddy. AND THEN HE WOULD FREAKING FORGET THAT GRANKID'S NAME! How cruel to that rival. Especially when you have me playing:

"What should I name him? Hm... Poop? Baby? IHateYou? Oooh! PrincessPeach! (Before, all the main charcters like rivals were boys.)"

...:( —Blue's face :P

Also, in Kalos, if your name starts with a "D", one of the nicknames you can get from Tierno is "Big D"... if you know what I mean :P

That's it here!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Poképeople Diets

* * *

Time for another one! This is rather short, but please answer the question below in a review!

* * *

What do people in Pokémon eat? I mean, they have to eat something, right? Teenagers running around the country are bound to get hungry. But grilled Magikarp doesn't sound good... And Dratini are too cute to even imagine eating. But I don't see cows running around the place. Even the cafés only serve drinks!

What are your theories on the diet of trainers?

* * *

Okay, I've had people tell me that there was a 'mission' type of thing in Pokémon Crystal, Gold, and Silver where Team Rocket or something is cutting off Slowpoke tails to eat as delicacies... This shows that they eat Pokémon, in fact.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gengfairy

* * *

SpOoKy OnE! (NoT rEaLlY. aNd YeS, tHiS wIlL bE iN tHiS fOnT!)

ClEfAiRy, PrAcTiCaLlY a BuNdLe Of LoVe AnD hApPiNeSs. PiNk AnD fLuFfY, iT iS eVeRy LiTtLe GiRl'S dReAm To HaVe OnE.

GeNgAr, ThE sHaDoW pOkÉmOn. BuT tHe ShAdOw Of _WhO_?

mAyBe CLEFAIRY?

* * *

-Quitting that font-

* * *

Really, think about it. They have the same shape, fluffy, round, and fat. But Clefairy looks like some girls' bpf (Best Pokémon Friend). Gengar looks like the stuff of you nightmare... (Especially Mega Gengar!) But their similarities are astonishing. Again, think about it and tell me your thoughts!

* * *

That sounds creepy, right? TeLl Me YoUr ThOuGhTs!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Phantump and Bannetes

Hiiiiiiii!

* * *

I want to say to Kecleon: Thanks for consistently reviewing! I really appreciate it. I was playing Pokémon... Crystal, I think? I got to the part with the Slowpoke. That does show that they do eat parts of Pokémon. I actually have never heard of that Cloyster theory, but looking at the pictures shows their eerie similarity...:P

* * *

Time for a story!

Imagine:

You are a young child. You and your parents were exploring the forest and you got separated from them.

Now you are stumbling around. You fall and your clothes rip.

You look upwards, through the tall trees that loom around you. They look like dark giants, holding many Pokémon.

Suddenly, you hear a rustling.

And the pumpkins rise from around you.

You recognize them as Phantump, Pokémon that hold the spirit of children who died when they were lost in the forest.

_"You shall become one of uuuuussssssss. Jooooooiiiiiinnnnnnn uuussssssss..._" they hiss, coming towards you.

Starving and tired, you fall. The Phantump come closer.

You are soooo exhausted.

Finally, you let your eyes slide shut. But just before they close for the last time, you see a dark shape appear. You recognize it- a Banette. A Banette that looks like your doll-

"Rosie?" you whisper, recognition and hurt flooding through you.

_"This is what you get for betraying me..."_

* * *

"Yup, Banettes and Phantump story. Have fun sleeping!"

p.s. Where can you get Banettes in the games?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ash Coma Theory

* * *

Hi! I've been noticing that updates have been coming pretty rapid-fire. Don't expect that anymore! Also, please pm or review and tell me anything you want to be added.

rather than writing my own fact this time, here's a link for a very good and detailed Ash Ketchum Coma theory:

wiki/Ash's_Coma

If that link doesn't work, use this:

creepypasta (period) wikia (period) com/wiki/Ash's_Coma

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sea Adventure

Hihi

You know how I said that Kecleon352 is helping me? This is the one he gave me!

* * *

Okay, picture this:

You're sailing on the open sea, feeling the warm sea breeze laps across your face.

Suddenly, you hear a loud crash near the bottom of your ship. You hurry down and you see a big hole in your hull. You see something move beneath the waves as you get your life vest on.

As your ship is now half-way sunk, you see just what caused this. A Jellicent floats above you and wraps its tentacles around you and drags you down. You try to resist, but then you find your legs are getting pulled down as well by a Dragalge.

As your consciousness starts to fade, something pulls you out from beneath the waves. It starts to pull you up. Through the murkiness of the sea-water, you can see that a Floatzel was pulling you up and out to the surface. As soon as you reach the top, you are carried off by something else as you take off into the sky. Just before you pass out, you see that you were saved by a large, orange dragon. A Dragonite. Then, everything goes black.

**Base: Dragalge and Jellicent are known to cause the drowning deaths of sailors, while Floatzel and Dragonite have been known to save drowning sailors. What do you think?**

* * *

Very nice!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! New chapter :)

The Pokédex entry of Lampent is veryveryveryvery freaky/creepy. Here is the Black 2 one, the scariest one: "The spirits it (Lampent) absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on. (Black 2)"

Uhhhhhhhhh... now I want to die at home. Not in a Pokémon hospital...

Wait, can Lampents get into your home?

_Nowhere is safe..._

Sorry, this chapter is sorta short... Oh, who am I kidding, It's super short. Have another fact! It's another Pokédex entry one!

Gorebyss is a very pretty Pokémon, isn't it? It looks like a pink mermaid in a way... But its Pokédex entry...

"Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids. (Sapphire)"

How wonderful... Imagine:

You are swimming in the ocean, looking for exotic Pokémon. Suddenly, you see a pink splotch come close to you. A Gorebyss! So pretty!

You reach out to touch it, only for it to use Bubblebeam. You are flung back and hit your head against a rock behind you. Slowly loosing consciousness, you see it come close again. This time, though, it sticks its snout into your mouth. It starts sucking all the fluid in your body. You feel your body quickly get lighter, and you sink down, down, down, into the inky depts of the water...

-End Imagine-

Isn't that pleasant... I would "talk" more, but I got to go. See you soon! Please review! Reviews are what keep me writing!


End file.
